Obsesión con el chocolate
by Hebinerd
Summary: ONESHOT: ¿Qué pasa cuando el chocolate es nuestra debilidad?; ¿Puede utilizar alguien esa debilidad para atontar nuestras mentes y endulzar nuestros corazones? JxL.


Por esa obsesión al chocolate

**Disclaimer: Ni Paddy ni Prongsie son míos, lamentablemente. Ellos y Lily, más la tienda de dulces son de J.K. Rowling, mi musa en esta mortal planeta.**

**Summary: ONESHOT ¿Qué pasa cuando el chocolate es nuestra debilidad?; ¿Puede utilizar alguien esa debilidad para atontar nuestras mentes y endulzar nuestros corazones? JxL.**

**&-&-&**

Uf, apúrate Padfoot, me estoy congelando aquí afuera – Exclamó un joven, mientras los dientes le castañeaban por el frío.

James Potter era un joven moreno, con los ojos color avellana, que usaba anteojos, tenía el cabello muy desordenado y mejillas sonrosadas por el frío que causaba el estar parado fuera de Honeydukes, en plena nevada.

Ya voy, Prongs, es que estas cosas pesan – Replicó su acompañante llevando consigo un cargamento de objetos procedentes de Zonko, la tienda de bromas.

Sirius Black, era otro moreno, de ojos grises, cabello negro azulado y de mirada despreocupada, que venía tambaleándose por la calle cubierta de nieve, sin apurar el paso, lo que comenzaba a exasperar a James.

No, lo que sucede es que eres un debilucho – Se burló James con el propósito que su amigo se apresurara.

Jaja, me parto de risa – Murmuró Sirius sarcásticamente ingresando a la tienda de golosinas precedido por el joven Potter.

Como siempre que entraban allí, se quedaron absortos observando las grandes cantidades de dulces que había por doquier y comenzaron a avanzar posando la vista sobre todo cuando había. El lugar estaba vacío ya que no era salida oficial a Hogsmeade, se habían escapado por el pasadizo que está en la Casa de los Gritos, pero el dueño de Honeydukes no se sorprendió al verlos: estaba acostumbrado a sus escapaditas ilegales.

eh, James, Sirius – Dijo haciéndoles una seña para que se acercaran al mostrador – Prueben de estos nuevos que llegaron.

Les dio un par de muestras de envoltorio azul con letras amarillas que rezaban: chocolate aturdidor. Resultó ser que eran chocolates con un nuevo relleno, que te dejaba atontado durante aproximadamente cinco minutos y luego te recuperabas sin secuelas. James y Sirius las probaron y quedaron maravillados con la nueva adquisición: era deliciosa, mientras sonreían maliciosamente (por la mente de ambos rondaba una idea que se relacionaba con alargar el encantamiento del chocolate y dárselo a cierto Slytherin indeseado).

Las sonrisas que esbozaban tenían cierto toque idiota, debido al efecto de los dulces.

¿Quieren llevar unos cuantos? – Preguntó casualmente el vendedor.

Claro – Respondió James sin quitar su boba sonrisa y se volteó a ver a Sirius – Hey, Padfoot, ¿cuántos crees que necesitaremos?

No lo sé – Sirius puso un gesto pensativo, pero el efecto de aturdimiento aún duraba, por lo que se vio gracioso.

Mm...… llevaremos 20 – Contestó al fin James.

Está bien, ¿serías tan amable de ir a buscarlos a la bodega? – El dueño le señaló la tan conocida puerta al joven y canturreó entredientes _'perfecto'_ al ver que se dirigía hacia allí.

No era un simple capricho mandar al joven a la bodega: había un objetivo. Un objetivo pelirrojo, de ojos verdes brillantes y que casualmente se llamaba Lily Evans. Ella había entrado hacía 10 minutos antes que los otros dos muchachos y la había enviado a la bodega con el mismo propósito de James, hace dos minutos. La prefecta no era tan aficionada a las reglas como todos creían, así que de vez en cuando, también la veía por ahí.

Él sabía que ambos jóvenes se gustaban, pero nunca lo admitirían porque eran enemigos por naturaleza. Eso lo disgustaba un poco, porque les tenía mucho aprecio a ambos y le gustaría verlos juntos, a pesar de saber que era total y absolutamente imposible. Él no creía que ese encuentro fuera a ser muy diferente, pero había apostado con Albus Dumbledore, a que esos dos no se besarían hasta final de curso y para reafirmar esta teoría, había urdido planes para que esos se quedaran solos y así, demostrarle al anciano mago que aún no era tiempo, que perdería la apuesta, ya que aún no pasaría nada entre ellos.

Sirius, ajeno a los pensamientos de quien lo acompañaba y de sus conspirativos planes, comenzó a husmear el resto de los sabrosos productos.

|-|-|-|

James rodeó el mostrador y cruzó la pequeña puerta de madera que unía la tienda con su bodega. Ingresó a la estancia lúgubre y llena de cajas y se dispuso a localizar el ansiado chocolate. La cualidad del chocolate sería muy útil para bromas, pero en sí, era fantástico y deseaba probar más.

Continúo avanzando entre las reservas de dulces y dobló a la izquierda tambaleándose aún por el dulce. De pronto, a unos dos metros de distancia, vislumbró una figura inconfundible para él. ¿Qué diablos hacía Evans ahí? Avanzó rápidamente, creyendo que era efecto del chocolate y que el vendedor se le había escapado mencionar que producía alucinaciones. Llegó a su lado, observó que estaba inclinada observando una caja de caramelos que explotan y susurró en su oído: '¿Qué tal, pelirroja'

Lily se sobresaltó al oír a James tan cerca de ella y justamente en ese lugar. Fijo su verde mirada en él y James se percató que tenía el mismo atisbo de aturdimiento en los ojos. Ella pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo en el moreno, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente en un silencio muy cómodo que nunca antes habían experimentado estando en compañía de la persona que tenían en frente.

'_¿Qué me sucede que no puedo apartar la vista de este engreído?, ¿Por qué no lo alejo de mi? Aunque así de cerca puedo observar sus largas pestañas y sus labios, qué apetitosos se ven… espera un momento, Lily. Autodominio. Recuerda el protocolo: punto uno, ignorar a Potter'_ Pensaba la pelirroja reprendiéndose.

'_Oh, nunca había notado que tenía diecisiete pecas en un mejilla y dieciséis en la otra… qué linda es. Espera un momento James, es EVANS, debe ser efecto del estúpido dulce que me comí. Aunque mmm... me entraron ganas de hacer algo, pero NO, NO, céntrate, James'_ Se decía a si mismo el chico.

Inconscientemente se habían ido acercando él uno al otro, pero no se percataban debido a que cada uno estaba concentrado en sus cavilaciones.

|-|-|-|

El dueño de Honeydukes, observaba mientras Sirius se paseaba de un lado a otro haciendo comentarios de lo que veía…

Crema de menta en forma de sapo, creo que esta es la que le gusta a Colagusano. Aunque a mí no me gusta mucho. Un momento… ¿por qué razón, motivo o circunstancia tengo que comprarle yo el alimento a la rata? Creo que no. Lo siento Peter, pero no tengo dinero, me quedaron tres galeones para MIS DULCES y para el chocolate de Lunático, que ese se pone peligroso sin su dosis diaria. James le comprará, él es bueno… haber, ranas de chocolate, ¿dónde están? El idiota de James, se va a buscar los benditos chocolates y yo quedo con todas las compras de Zonko, uff… cómo pesan las condenadas, las dejaré en el suelo y compraré dulces y más dulces… - Sirius no se percataba que sus pensamientos los estaba transmitiendo en voz alta, pero se calló de repente: el efecto del chocolate estaba desapareciendo y él recuperaba su estado de normalidad.

|-|-|-|

James no recordaba haberse acercado TANTO a Lily, pero lo siguiente que percibió es que… ESTABA BESANDO A LILY EVANS, la pelirroja fiera, esa que lo odiaba, aunque no tanto a juzgar por la pasión con que lo besaba y sí que besaba bien la chica.

'_Mm… esta chica me gusta, lo admito, pero ¡por Merlín! Que bien besa. Seguro que es un sueño, ¡JA! Ni se me ha pasado por la mente que es real, aunque me encantaría' _James sonreía para sus adentros.

'_Eh, ¿qué rayos hago? ¿Por qué demonios estoy besándome con James-soy-unineuronal-declarado-Potter? Y lo que es peor… ¿por qué me gusta tanto? _Se decía Lily.

Ambos dejaron de lado sus pensamientos y comenzaron a besarse más lento y con más dulzura. Los dos pensaban que todo era una alucinación, producto del bendito chocolate, pero ninguno sabía que el aturdimiento había terminado hace treinta segundos. Tampoco se daban cuenta que aquello que los había unido era esa ridícula obsesión por el chocolate que compartían.

Tan ensimismados estaban en lo suyo, que no se percataron que el vendedor estaba cerca de ellos, escondido tras un par de cajas amontonadas, observándolos silenciosamente y mascullando por lo bajo: 'Rayos, le debo diez galeones a Albus'

**&-&-&**

**A decir verdad, esta historia la tenía escrita más o menos cuando salio HBP, es decir, hace mucho tiempo xD. Espero haya gustado, porque al menos, yo disfruté escribiéndola. ¿Reviews? =) Hasta la otra.**

**HEBINERD.**


End file.
